sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Виргиния
|Столица = Ричмонд |КрупныйГород = Верджиния-Бич |КрупныеГорода = Александрия Линчберг Норфолк Ньюпорт-Ньюс Портсмут Хэмптон Чесапик |Население = 8 185 866 |Год переписи = 2012 |Плотность = 73,1 |НаселениеНомер = |Площадь = 110 785 |ПлощадьСуши = 102 548 |ПлощадьВоды = 8 237 |ПроцентВоды = 7,44 |ПлощадьНомер = 35 |Ширина = 320 |Длина = 690 |Широта1 = 36° 32′ |Широта2 = 39° 28′ |Долгота1 = 75° 15′ |Долгота2 = 83° 41′ |Максимальная высота = 1746 |Средняя высота = 290 |Минимальная высота = 0 |ПорядокШтата = 10 |ДатаШтата = 25 июня 1788 года |ДоШтата = Колония Виргиния |Губернатор = Теренс Маколифф |ВицеГубернатор = Билл Боллинг |ЗаконодательныйОрган = Генеральная ассамблея Виргинии |ВерхняяПалата = Сенат Виргинии |НижняяПалата = Палата депутатов Виргинии |Сенаторы = |ЧасовойПояс = GMT−5/−4 |Код автомобильных номеров = |Сокращение = VA |Сайт = http://virginia.gov/ |Категория в Commons = Virginia |Примечания = }} Вирги́ния (МФА: , ) — штат на востоке США, один из так называемых Южно-Атлантических штатов. 10-й штат в составе государства. Население — 8,186 миллионов человек (на 2012; 12-е место в США). Столица — Ричмонд, крупнейший город — Верджиния-Бич, другие крупные города — Александрия, Линчберг, Норфолк, Ньюпорт-Ньюс, Портсмут, Роанок, Хэмптон, Чесапик. Полное официальное название штата — Содружество Виргинии ( ). Официальные прозвища — «Старый доминион» ( ), «Мать президентов» ( ). Официальный девиз — «Такова участь тиранов!» ( ). В честь Виргинии назван астероид (50) Виргиния, открытый в 1857 году. Административно-политическое устройство Законодательный орган — Генеральная Ассамблея (General Assembly), состоит из Сената и Палаты Делегатов. Сенат (Senate of Virginia) состоит из 40 членов, избираемых сроком на 4 года, избирающих из своего состава временного председателя (President Pro Tempore). Палата Делегатов (House of Delegates) состоит из 100 членов, избираемых сроком на 2 года, которые из своего состава избирают Спикера Палаты Делегатов (Speaker of the Virginia House of Delegates). Исполнительную власть осуществляют Губернатор Виргинии (Governor of Virginia), Лейтенант-Губернатор Виргинии (Lieutenant Governor of Virginia) и Генеральный Прокурор Виргинии (Attorney General of Virginia), избираются сроком на 4 года. Высшая судебная инстанция — Верховный Суд Виргинии (Supreme Court of Virginia) состоит из судей (justices), избираемых сроком на 4 года. Имеется Апелляционный Суд Виргинии (Court of Appeals of Virginia), состоит из главного судьи (Chief Judge) и 19 судей (judge). Виргиния состоит из 95 комитатов и 39 городов. Органы местного самоуправления комитатов — палаты супервизоров (Board of Supervisors). География thumb|left|Холмы в округе [[Скотт (округ, Виргиния)|Скотт]] Площадь Виргинии составляет 110 785 км² (35-е место в США). На востоке штат омывается водами Атлантического океана; на юге граничит со штатами Северная Каролина и Теннесси; на северо-востоке — со штатом Мэриленд и округом Колумбия, на северо-западе — со штатом Западная Виргиния, на западе — с Кентукки. Полуостров Делмарва на востоке Виргинии отделён от основной территории штата Чесапикским заливом. Восточная часть штата сильно заболочена. Западная часть находится в преддверии Аппалачских гор, система которых включает плато Камберленд и Голубой хребет. Наиболее значительные реки штата — Потомак, Раппаханнок, Шенандоа и Роанок. Более 60 % территории штата покрыто лесами. Климат переходный от умеренного к субтропическому, влажный, с жарким летом и мягкой зимой. История Традиционно на территории нынешней Виргинии обитали индейские племена чероки, чикахомини, мехеррины, монаханы, памунки и др. Они относились к трём большим этническим группам, крупнейшей из которых была алгонкинская, две другие — ирокезская и сиу. В конце XVI века (1587 год), когда Англия начала колонизовать Северную Америку, провинция получила название Виргиния (от , род. п. «дева») в честь королевы Елизаветы I, никогда не выходившей замуж. В начале XVII века здесь была создана Лондонская Виргинская компания, финансировавшая Джеймстаун (первоначальная столица провинции) и другие английские поселения. В 1780 году, во время Революционной войны, столица была перенесена в Ричмонд. 25 июня 1788 года Виргиния стала десятым по счёту и крупнейшим из первых тринадцати штатов США. После войны Виргиния долгое время была главным политическим центром страны: именно отсюда происходили авторы конституции, а также восемь президентов и других видных политиков. Гражданская война Начавшееся в 1840-х развитие промышленности было заморожено Гражданской войной, но снова набрало обороты в XX веке. В апреле 1861 года Виргиния официально вступила в состав Конфедерации. В 1863 году от неё отделилась западная часть (ныне штат Западная Виргиния). В ходе войны Виргиния стала главной ареной сражений — здесь произошли битвы при Бул-Ране, Питерсберге, Фредериксберге и др. Здесь же 9 апреля 1865 года в посёлке Аппоматтокс генерал Роберт Э. Ли подписал акт о капитуляции. В ходе послевоенной Реконструкции Виргиния была вновь официально принята в состав США в 1870 году. XX век В 1967 году впервые с 1891 года в законодательное собрание штата был избран чернокожий гражданин, а в 1969 году впервые со времени окончания гражданской войны штат возглавил губернатор-республиканец. В 1989 году впервые в истории США на пост губернатора штата был избран афроамериканец, Лоренс Уайлдер. 23 августа 2011 года на восточном побережье произошло землетрясение магнитудой около 5,9 баллов по шкале Рихтера. Подземные толчки ощущались также в штатах Северная Каролина, Мэриленд, Нью-Йорк, Огайо и столичном округе Колумбия. Сведений о пострадавших и разрушениях не поступало, угрозы цунами нет. Большинство офисов и госучреждений на время землетрясения были эвакуированы. Также были эвакуированы Капитолий и Пентагон. Были остановлены два ядерных реактора. Экономика Важнейшие виды полезных ископаемых — уголь, камень, песок, добыча которых ведётся в основном в районе Аппалачей; имеются небольшие запасы нефти и газа. Государственный сектор является ведущим источником доходов для виргинцев: многие жители штата работают в федеральных учреждениях в Вашингтоне или связаны с вооружёнными силами. В штате размещены крупные военные и военно-морские базы. Основную роль в экономике штата играют табачная, химическая, резиновая, пищевая и машиностроительная отрасли. Развиты деревообработка и производство мебели, туризм, сфера услуг. С последней четверти XX века активно развивается сфера высоких технологий, в том числе производство программного обеспечения (Виргиния — местонахождение штаб-квартиры одной из крупнейших американских интернет-компаний America Online). Основные сельскохозяйственные культуры штата — табак, кукуруза, соя, яблоки. Более половины стоимости товарной продукции сельского хозяйства приходится на животноводство, прежде всего разведение крупного рогатого скота и овец. Развито птицеводство (округ Рокингем — один из главных центров США по производству индюшатины), рыболовство и добыча продуктов моря (сельдь, крабы, устрицы). Транспорт thumb В штате развита мощная транспортная инфраструктура, включающая сеть шоссейных и железных дорог. Хэмптон-Роудс — один из главных портов страны. В штате находятся обслуживающие город Вашингтон аэропорты (Международный аэропорт Washington Dulles и Национальный аэропорт им. Рональда Рейгана). * Вашингтонский метрополитен Образование В штате насчитывается более полусотни университетов и колледжей. Литература * Ссылки * Wabtec получил заказ на новые локомотивы MPXpress * State Tourism Website — Virginia is for Lovers * State Government website * Charter to Sir Walter Raleigh: 1584 * The First Charter of Virginia; April 10, 1606 * The Second Charter of Virginia; May 23, 1609 * The Third Charter of Virginia; March 12, 1611 * U.S. Census Bureau (Бюро переписи населения США) * Virginia Historical Society * Virginia’s Historical Markers * Geography of Virginia * Virginia Literature from the Southern Literary Review * Fathers for Virginia * Christmas in Virginia | | }} *